Sand in the Hole - FUCKING SAND EVERYWHERE!
by Trafalgar-bleedingheart-Law
Summary: crack title ... we got a little carried away XD Anyway requested DofLawCroc 3-way after a Shichibukai meeting 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Sadly :P**

**Beta: Yaz 3**

**Pairing: DofLawCroc**

* * *

Letting his gaze drift around the circular, white table, Trafalgar Law was starting to wonder why he had even bothered attending the Shichibukai meeting at all. Though a surprising number had turned out, no one looked particularly interested. Hancock was daydreaming with a slight blush on her face. Law smirked. 'Probably thinking about Strawhat'. The clown looked like he was struggling to stay awake. 'How he became a Warlord I will never know'. Turning to the other side of the table he saw the feathered freak of a man grinning, like an idiot, at nothing in particular. 'Nothing new there, I guess'. Finally, setting his sights on Crocodile, he frowned. The man had been watching him through the whole meeting with a creepy grin on his face. Law shuddered; it reminded him of the look he often got from Doflamingo.

Law turned his attention back to Akainu. The man was still droning on about the rookies wreaking havoc in the New World. The whole meeting had been nothing but Strawhat this and Blackbeard that. He sighed and slouched to hide behind his high-collar coat and puffy hat. This was getting tedious.

Four painfully slow hours later, Akainu finished the meeting, muttering something about not trusting pirates. Hancock had run out of the door the first chance she got; Crocodile and Doflamingo ambled out talking in hushed tones, while Buggy … well, Buggy had fallen asleep about two hours in, still face down on the table. Law stretched his limbs as he stood for the first time in hours and headed for the door, leaving the sleeping clown where he was. Making his way through the endless corridors of the Navy HQ, he stopped. Something was wrong. He turned on his heel only to come face to face with pink. A lot of pink. Looking up, he saw the slow grin spread across the eerie face of Doflamingo.

"Good afternoon, Law. I feel like you've been avoiding me all day. I'm really rather hurt." His face dropped into a mock pout and Law rolled his eyes.

"You can't really blame me. Whenever we meet, I end up limping out with a sore ass and a lot of bruises."

"Aww, don't be like that, Law. This time I thought we would make it a bit more interesting." The grin was back.

"Not interested." Law turned to leave only to walk straight into Crocodile. Suddenly the creepy looks during the meeting started to make sense. 'Well fuck' Law thought and sighed. "Sorry gentlemen, but I'm really not interested."

With a quick _ROOM_ and _SHAMBLES_, he replaced himself with a plant further down the hallway and made a break for it before the other two could even blink. Not really paying attention to where he was going, he charged into what he hoped was an empty room and locked the door. Catching his breath, he looked around the dark room. It appeared to be a large, thankfully empty storage room. He grumbled to himself. It was bad enough having the feather freak bugging him after every meeting but Crocodile too? This was giving him a headache.

Moving to lean against the wall, he slid down to the floor and closed his eyes. Lost in a daydream, he felt a brush of dust against his face. He brushed it away, hearing a faint click behind him. Nothing registered until he heard a light thud and another click. His eyes snapped open only to see a grinning Croc in front of him and the pink man standing by the once again locked door. He groaned, realising he had let his guard down for too long. Before he had even realised, Crocodile had managed to enter through the cracks and unlock the door, letting the other man in. He tried to make a move, only to find his arms pulled and tied behind him, while his legs refused to move an inch.

"Shit!" Panic surged through him.

"Game over, kid." Crocodile grinned as Law felt sand brushing his face again. He tried moving away from the irritating touch, but it followed him. Crocodile laughed, "Rather stubborn aren't you boy."

Doflamingo moved closer, pushing Law off the wall and sitting behind him.

"Don't let it bother you. He'll relax and be begging for it before you know it." Doflamingo cackled, "When teased enough, he isn't above begging."

If looks could kill, the feathered man would have burst into flames. Ignoring the death glare, the grinning blonde wrapped his arms round the front of the young Shichibukai. Law began to struggle as hands began to open his coat, exposing his neck and bare chest.

'Shit, shit, SHIT!' Law tried to yank his arms and legs free to get away. "Get off me, you damn frea-aaaargh!"

His protests were halted by the hands running across his chest, stopping to pinch at his nipples. He slammed his mouth shut to prevent any more embarrassing sounds escaping. A blush appeared across his tanned face as he felt two mouths appear on his neck: Doflamingo from behind, licking the length of his throat while toying with his nipples, and Crocodile from the front, biting where his neck met his shoulder and removing his boots and spotted jeans. Doflamingo grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

'Great. Now I have no idea what is happening.'

Law was about to protest when invisible strings forced his mouth open. The tall man lowered his own mouth to meet the youngers'; his tongue out to coax the other's out to play. Law's groan caught in his throat as a hand made its way into his underwear. Crocodile's hand, covered in a thin layer of sand, gripped the base of his now hardening erection. Law gasped at the rough friction, the hand on his cock moving at a painfully slow pace until he was rock hard. He could feel the smirks on the others' faces. Law groaned into the blonde's mouth as his hand travelled down to join Crocodile's in his underwear, massaging his balls as the slow thrusts continued on his erection.

This was all moving too slowly for Law's growing need. He tried to buck into the hands, but was held down by Crocodile. Doflamingo released his mouth and chuckled, moving to his ear.

"Beg for it," he purred, licking the lobe of his ear.

Law groaned. He wouldn't beg … he wouldn't. Law bits his lip to stop from crying out in frustration as the hands stopped moving, leaving his now rock hard erection. Law felt Doflamingo move round to his front, next to Crocodile, and rip his remaining underwear off. Still unable to move his body, he could do nothing as the two men grabbed his legs to spread them further.

"Nngh, no! No wait!"

But Law's plea was ignored as both men began licking and biting at his thighs, close to where he wanted the attention, but not close enough. A sandy finger made its way to his entrance, adding slight pressure but not enough to penetrate. Law was about to protest again when the finger suddenly turned to sand, the grains pushing through the ring of tight muscle; Crocodile's finger reforming inside of him. Law fidgeted at the strange sensation and the roughness of the sand covered finger moving inside of him. Doflamingo reached for his now weeping erection again and mimicked the other's lazy pace. Law muttered incoherently, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry Law, didn't quite catch that." Doflamingo said, his grin returning.

Law cried out as Crocodile stroked his finger against Law's prostate. "PLEASE! I said …" he gasped from the sensation "please…" Breathing heavily now he felt Crocodile remove his rough finger.

"And here I thought you weren't going to crack boy" he laughed.

The other man released him as well and moved him onto his knees. The sound of two zips being undone caught his ears as Crocodile moved behind him while the blonde placed a hand on his back, forcing him to bend over further. Arms still tightly bound behind him, there was little he could do to fight back. Unable to see, courtesy of his hat, Law could only feel sand forcing its way back into his hole. However, what formed this time was much bigger than just a finger.

'Shit shit SHIT that hurt' Law cried out in pain as Crocodile forced himself in to the hilt. Tears began to soak through his hat as he began to regain control of his breathing. Those that weren't soaked up by his hat began to run down his face. Doflamingo lifted his head a little, swiping his thumbs across his cheeks to wipe away the stray tears.

He lowered himself down to whisper in Law's ear again. "Shhh, Law. Hush now, little one. You've taken bigger in the past. Just keep breathing."

"Good boy, Law." Crocodile said gruffly, holding still as Law took in the blonde's words and started to breathe again.

Doflamingo ran a hand down the younger's back and gently pushed him back down to take his large, weeping erection into his mouth. Law wrapped his tongue around the hard cock in his mouth, taking in as much as he could as Crocodile began to move. Each thrust forcing him further down on Doflamingo.

With each thrust hitting his prostate dead on, it didn't take long for his orgasm to build. He moaned around the cock in his mouth as he deep-throated the blonde down to the hilt. Doflamingo let out a moan of his own as he released into the younger man's mouth. Law drank as much as he could, letting only a little dribble out the corners of his mouth. Crocodile's hand reached round to grab at his straining erection, pumping in time with his own thrusts. It wasn't long until Law was spilling out over his hand. The muscles clenching finally brought the third man to his orgasm, releasing his load deep inside Law. He rode out his orgasm, continuing to rut into the smaller body as Law slumped forward into Doflamingo's lap.

Law whimpered a little as Crocodile pulled out, a little cum following and the strings binding his body vanished. He collapsed on the floor, not even having the energy to move his hat out of his eyes. He heard footsteps, most likely Crocodile's, heading towards the door and leaving the room. As his breathing returned to normal, he felt his coat being wrapped around his body and Doflamingo picked him up and carried him to the rooms specially allocated to the Shichibukai that attended the meetings.

* * *

**Continued DofLaw in part 2 :) 3**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Beta: Yaz 3**

**Whoop ok this was finished earlier then expected XD hope you enjoy it 3**

* * *

As Law began to awaken, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a large, plush bed covered in red and black silk. The second thing was the warm chest pressed against his back, and an arm curled securely around his torso. He sighed as the hand drew gentle patterns across his chest, mapping out his large tattoo. Law tilted his head further into the pillows as a warm, moist tongue ran across his neck and up to his ear. Eyes still closed, he moaned as the wet muscle tasted him.

Doflamingo chuckled into his ear. "Finally waking up, Law?"

Law rolled fully onto his front as the arm wrapped round his chest was removed; the other man's hand lightly massaged his still sore back from the previous afternoon.

"Why? How long was I asleep?" Law finally cracked an eye open, turning his head to look up at the other man who, like himself, was completely naked.

"About 20 hours." The older man replied.

"I blame you and Croc-ya for that … jerks. My ass still hurts like a bitch. I can't believe you let HIM to that to me!" Law grumbled. He quickly glanced round the room, realising they were in his and not Doflamingo's, his eyes narrowed. Perfect. "Get out. I don't want you touching me right now." He said as he buried his face into the pillow.

The elder was a little taken aback by the outburst, but soon cracked a smile. The hand curled over his back, once again spread across the tanned chest. He leaned down to nibble at Law's ear and whisper. "Don't be like that, baby. It was only a bit of fun … and to get him off my back about it."

Law sat up and shoved the other man away. "You think that makes it better!? We haven't seen each other in fucking AGES and when we DO finally see each other again, you pass me around like a fucking toy!"

Law laid back down and buried his face back into the pillows, hoping the other man would just get up and leave. Much to his annoyance, it didn't happen. Doflamingo shifted to hover above Law's smaller frame, a knee on either side of his slim waist. He placed his hands on Law's lower back and let them travel slowly up to his shoulders, leaning down as he went. Holding himself just above Law's body, he began to place soft, open-mouthed kisses and well-placed licks on the younger man's neck.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you …"

Law shivered a little at the gentle touch. 'Damnit' he thought. "I don't want one of your damn massages, Doffy-ya. Just leave me alone."

But the man ignored him in favour of gliding his hands down his sides, back to his ass and then back to his shoulders, applying a little more pressure this time. Repeating the motion again, he stopped at Law's lower back to apply more pressure to the tense muscles there.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now." Law groaned trying to convince the other man to leave, rather unsuccessfully, judging by the chuckle Doflamingo gave him.

"That's why I'm doing it now. You're too stressed, baby. Let me help you." He whispered, a smile playing on his lips, and dragged his hands back up again, adding pressure just either side of his spine with his thumbs. Law cried out a little into the pillows. God, he forgot how good those hands were. Doflamingo shifted again so he could drop kisses between his shoulder blades and back down his spine. He smirked a little and bit lightly at Law's ass-cheeks. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Damnit jerk! Knock it off!" Law yelled out as he shot up onto his knees.

He was about to throw a pillow in the older man's direction, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling his back flush against the other's bare chest. Law's verbal abuse was about to continue when those hands started to rub over his chest and stomach. Law's head fell back against Doflamingo's shoulder with a silent moan as the hands worked the tension out of his lower back and the sides of his abdomen. His breathing picking up a little, he tilted his head into Doflamingo's neck.

"I'm still pissed at you …" Law whispered into his skin.

Doflamingo smiled, but remained silent. Instead, he wrapped an arm behind the smaller body and around his shoulders to tilt Law's chin up, enabling him to finally kiss those pouting lips. Law's eyes fell closed as he felt the other man's tongue run across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He begrudgingly gave it as the hand on under his chin moved to wrap around his neck. Though no pressure was added, Law shivered as the thumb began to massage his throat. Law moaned into the kiss, sliding his own tongue over the one invading his mouth. Law wrapped his free arm behind Doflamingo's neck as the man's other hand settled on his raised arm, holding him there. Law could feel himself getting excited, his breathing becoming laboured. Releasing his throat, Doflamingo's hand reached down to gently grasp his hardening cock. The smaller man gasped and pulled away from the other's mouth to let out a groan.

As Doflamingo started to gently stroke the cock in his hand, he leaned down to Law's ear. "Lock your arms behind my neck and keep them there."

Law, still gasping for breath, obeyed, wrapping both arms behind the other man's neck and grasping his wrists. Doflamingo's other hand travelled down his body to cup his balls and massage them between his long fingers. Law cried out, throwing his head back onto the solid shoulder behind him and bucked his hips into the waiting hands. However, remembering the previous command, he kept his arms securely where they were, even as he wanted to encircle Doflamingo's hand with his, adding to the pressure.

Doflamingo smirked. "Such a good boy." He cooed in Law's ear, "Baby, you're so beautiful like this, getting all hot and flustered."

Law could feel his face going bright red at the words, his breathing becoming more difficult. "F-faster … please … Doffy-ya, faster"

He didn't care that he was begging; he needed more. Doflamingo laughed. His baby was so demanding when flustered. Normally he would continue to tease and ignore the begging, but he was supposed to be apologising, so this time complied with the pleas. The hand on Law's cock pumped faster, rubbing his thumb over the slit every time he reached the tip. Law whined as the hand on his balls squeezed gently, while the other sped up. He began thrusting harder into the hands as he felt the tension build in his abdomen.

Doflamingo licked and kissed at the skin behind his ear. "You gonna to cum for me, baby? Gonna cum all over that beautiful body of yours?"

Law cried out as he came, giving the older man the chance to claim his mouth again. Law's body continued to convulse as Doflamingo milked him through his orgasm; most of it landing on his chest. Doflamingo broke the kiss to lick his own hand clean, while Law let his arms fall to his sides placing open-mouthed kisses across the elder's neck. Law could feel his rock hard cock pressing between his ass cheeks. He ground down on it causing a groan from the bigger man.

"Easy, baby. You can have it soon." He smirked down at the other and gently pushed him forward, so he was leaning on his hands and knees on the bed. "Don't move."

Doflamingo moved away and reached for the bottle of expensive oil he had left out the night before. He poured a small amount onto his fingers, and returned to his seat behind the still trembling body. He leaned over the smaller frame to kiss along his back. He placed the oiled hand at Law's entrance, allowing the oil to spread across his still slightly abused hole.

Law was about to complain until Doflamingo interrupted him. "Hush, baby. I will be gentle."

Normally the elder would shove two fingers in to the hilt straight away. However, this time, he gently eased in one finger. He wiggled the digit around for a few moments before adding a second. Law gasped as his prostate was brushed straight away. The man knew his body like the back of his own hand. He let himself fall forwards onto the pillows, biting the fabric, as the fingers inside him started to scissor, stretching him out slowly. A third finger was added to make things a little easier for later. As sore as he was, Law could feel his cock stir from the stimulation.

All three fingers were removed, leaving Law feeling very empty. He was about to complain again when he was pulled back against that strong body. Doflamingo captured his lips once more as a hand made its way to his already re-hardening cock, distracting him from the much larger one pushing its way in to his still tight hole. Law tried to focus on the hand on his own cock as he was lowered fully onto the bigger man. Doflamingo wasn't lying before when he said he could take bigger then Crocodile. The man himself was a lot bigger. Tears were threatening to fall as he closed his eyes to try and focus on his shaky breathing. Once Doflamingo was buried to the hilt, they stayed suspended for a while, giving Law a chance to adapt to the intrusion. When he felt ready, Law began to grind hips down causing the other man to smirk. Doflamingo released his cock to grab his hips, nails digging into this skin, and help the smaller man move over him. Law lifted himself slowly and slammed back down causing them both to moan. He repeated the action over and over again at a steady pace. Soon however, the slow speed was no longer enough. Doflamingo pulled out of Law to push him down on his back on the bed, thrusting back in to the hilt before Law had even registered what was happening.

"Bastard" he complained breathily, but Doflamingo only smirked in reply.

He picked up the pace, ramming into the smaller body and hitting his prostate every time. Law cried out with each thrust; his cock now fully hard and leaking again. Doflamingo took the weeping organ into his hand and pumped it in time with his thrust. The extra stimulation pushed Law quickly over the edge, releasing a second time over his stomach and chest. The tightening walls around him caused Doflamingo to growl as he thrust once last time into the sweaty body beneath him, emptying himself deep inside Law. He pulled out slowly, making sure as much as possible stayed inside Law's body; he didn't exactly want to mess up the silk sheets, and carefully rolled onto his back, lying next to the trembling body.

"Jerk … now I'm all dirty." Law grumbled at the other man causing him to laugh.

Without a word, Dofamingo got up and moved to the on-suite bathroom to run a hot bath for them. He returned when it was ready, picking up the tired body and cradled him to his chest. Law didn't bother to comment; he simply allowed himself to be carried and then lowered into the hot bath. Law leaned over the edge to stop himself from becoming lightheaded too fast and waited for the other man to slip in behind him. Law leaned back against the bigger man, no longer needing the bath edge to support him. Doflamingo wrapped an arm round his chest while the other cleaned off the sticky mess left on his torso. Law relaxed as he felt the hand on his chest move down to clean his lower body and poke at his entrance, removing all evidence of the deed. Law moaned a little as the fingers massaged his inner walls. Once he was clean, both hands ran up his body to massage his shoulders.

The pair remained silent as they relaxed in the bath a little longer. Doflamingo eventually picked Law up again and lifted them both out of the now cooling water to dry them off. The minute they were dry, he carried Law back to the bed and wrapped them both under the thick duvet. Doflamingo pulled the smaller body into a tight hug as Law nuzzled into his chest and draped an arm over his waist. The older man gently kissed his temple.

"Do you forgive me now?"

Law thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I forgive you. But don't go pulling that shit again."

"What if it was Mihawk next time?" Doflamingo smirked.

"Ok … maybe. But warn me first!" Law felt a faint blush creep back onto his face.

"Fine. Now go to sleep." Doflamingo chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that :) I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Next chapter isn't actually part of the story ... it was me and Yaz plotting for this chapter ... it got a little silly lol**


	3. Chapter 4

**Me - CB**

**Yaz - YR**

**This is how we plot lol 3 posted this for a giggle XD**

* * *

YR: doffy carries law to his room right?

CB: he wakes up like 20 hours later on a silky bed

YR: lmao

[14:39:07] CB: bitching that his ass hurts

[14:39:16] YR: is he achy cause doffy can totally give him a massage

[14:39:25] CB: yeah he is

[14:39:31] CB: 8D

[14:39:40] YR: doffy gets all massagey

[14:39:42] YR: and law like no

[14:39:46] YR: i dun wanna

[14:39:50] CB: is your fault

[14:39:51] YR: you mean to me

[14:39:52] CB: go away

[14:39:54] YR: and doffy is like

[14:39:56] YR: but bby

[14:40:02] YR: massage

[14:40:04] CB: i'm sowwyy

[14:40:09] YR: and law is lik

[14:40:12] YR: no

[14:40:14] YR: go away

[14:40:17] CB: jerk

[14:40:31] YR: and massage makes him all melty

[14:40:38] YR: because it eases stress

[14:40:49] YR: and doffy is kissing where he's massaging

[14:40:55] YR: and law is losing the fight

[14:40:59] YR: but he's still like

[14:41:00] YR: no

[14:41:06] YR: go away

[14:41:08] YR: meanie

[14:41:13] CB: XD!

[14:41:18] YR: there

[14:41:21] YR: that's where ya start

[14:41:22] YR: xD

[14:41:25] CB: i'm jusyt gonna copy and paste that onto it

[14:41:31] YR: LMFAO

[14:41:34] CB: XD!

[14:41:38] YR: the quality dialogue

[14:41:43] YR: but bby

[14:41:48] YR: i sowwy

[14:41:53] YR: no

[14:41:55] YR: go away

[14:41:58] YR: jerkface

[14:42:01] YR: meaniebutt

[14:42:11] YR: doffy goes but bby

[14:42:16] YR: don't be butthurt

[14:42:19] YR: pun intended

[14:42:25] YR: law freaks a bit

[14:42:34] CB: LOL

[14:42:37] YR: doffy giggles and is like

[14:42:40] YR: i kid i kid

[14:42:44] YR: don't be mad bby

[14:42:47] YR: massage

[14:42:51] YR: rub rub rub

[14:42:54] YR: kiss kiss kiss

[14:43:17] CB: i'm actually rolling on my bed crying right now

[14:43:28] YR: there's the fic

[14:43:32] CB: the end

[14:43:39] YR: you mean

[14:43:42] YR: smut smut smut

[14:43:48] YR: cuddles

[14:43:49] YR: the end

[14:44:04] CB: i'm still deciding if they gonna do the deed

[14:44:17] CB: law still hurts from last time

[14:44:26] YR: doffy lets law top because law is legit butthurt?

[14:44:34] YR: to def say he's sorry

[14:44:39] YR: he lets law top

[14:45:09] CB: noooooo

[14:45:15] YR: awwww

[14:45:29] CB: *ponders*

[14:45:48] CB: i will decide when i get there... but definately lots of cuddles at the end

[14:45:53] YR: yes

[14:46:00] YR: cuddles is necessary for making up

[14:46:24] CB: it is

[14:46:30] CB: cuddles are important

[14:46:39] YR: 100% accurate

[14:47:11] CB: i might post this convo after ... dear readers ... this is how we planned my fic

[14:47:47] YR: haha

[14:47:49] YR: do ittttt

[14:48:02] YR: because this was great

[14:48:13] YR: this is how great fics/books are made


End file.
